


I Am Become Death, Savior Of Worlds

by bellarke_forever_2199



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dystopia, F/M, Minor Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarke_forever_2199/pseuds/bellarke_forever_2199
Summary: Clarke knows her place in the world.That has always been certain.Living on the outskirts of the Districts, the daughter of a doctor, girlfriend of a guard member, doing just enough to survive and never enough to be noticed. Trying not to become a part of what might quickly turn into the end of the world.But of course, a lot can change in a day.Suddenly, everything Clarke has known is somehow falling to pieces, and she's in the center of it all.A spy, a vigilante, a rebel, a killer.The only way to escape, to save her people, is to win. To defeat the powers of evil that run far deeper than she could have ever realized.To become a savior.Or a sacrifice.





	I Am Become Death, Savior Of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME PLEASE  
> Hi everyone!  
> So this is a novel idea turned fanfiction that I’ve been messing around with for a while now. I essentially have just mashed all the YA novel plotlines you could ever possibly imagine into one megastorm of utter nonsense, but it has all of our fearless heroes in it so :)))) I get a pass right? Anyway, It has the potential to be a very invested fic and I’ve got the plot pretty much mapped out but before I put all the effort into finishing it and piecing it together (bc it’s going to take me legit years) I wanted to post a sample to see what you guys thought about it. If I get enough positive feedback I guess I will continue to work on this monster and see if I can actually make something decent :) Anyway, the following is an excerpt from the piece, I won’t specify which part but I hope this gives a feel for the general plotline. Please please please comment and leave your honest feedback and thoughts!  
> ***Also I am aware this reads very much like the Hunger Games: Catching Fire and I swear to you that’s not what we’re trying to do here. Just bear with me okay?  
> Thanks xxx

 

_Breathe._

Silence, so deep Clarke could hear her pounding heartbeat. The dimly lit concrete room did nothing to tell her what time it was, how long she had. They’d be here soon.

_Breathe._

She looked at the pile of clothing on the wooden table in front of her. It was time. She picked up a shirt, then dropped it. Her hands shook.

_Breathe._

Clarke gritted her teeth, slid into a pair of skin tight thermals followed by black combat pants. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons.

Breathe.

More thermal underwear. A black shirt and worn leather jacket. Wool socks. Black combat boots with hard steel toes. She stared at them, trying to control her emotions, calm the storm building inside her.

_Breathe._

Three holsters, one strapped to either thigh and a third around her hips. Three .32 caliber pistols in each one. Extra ammo, in her holsters, her pockets, her pack. She couldn’t afford to run out. On her back, a sling for two 4-foot swords, sharp enough to cut through bone. Three knives, if it came to that, tucked into her holsters.

_In. Out. In. Out_

A small pack, shaped to her body. Water, compressed food packets, a first aid kit, matches. A blanket and a flashlight. A toothbrush (her request). A radio and charging port. More knives, more ammo. Clarke wasn’t even sure she was going to need them.

_Breathe._

The door opened. A young servant girl, no older than 10, timidly entered the room. “I’m supposed to braid your hair and do your war paint.”

_War paint. Breathe._

“Okay.”

The girl’s fingers are gentle, quick, weaving Clarke’s hair into fierce patterns before securing it into a tight ponytail. She moved in front of Clarke, holding a pan of black paint. The girl looked at her, uncertain.

“Close your eyes.”

_Darkness. Breathe._

The paint was cold, seeping beneath her skin as the girl spread it over her face in a careful pattern. The pattern of a killer.

_Breathe._

Clarke opened her eyes. The girl was holding a cracked mirror in front of her. She looked at herself for a moment, caught her breath at what stared back, then lowered her head and nodded. The girl put the mirror down, looking at Clarke, fear and awe fighting each other in her eyes. “Are you afraid?”

_I… Breathe_

“Yes.”

The girl leaves. Clarke is alone once again. She wants to busy her hands, distract her mind, but she can’t bring herself to stand. She stares at the cold stone wall.

She thinks of how she will die. She thinks of everything she has left behind, everything she has destroyed.

She thinks of him.

She thinks of nothing.

The minutes turn into hours, time dragging on, and she can do nothing but look on toward the end.

_Breathe._

The door opens again. Clarke starts, as though awakened, and then watches Capra and his men file into the room.

“Are you ready?”

She can’t speak, manages to nod.

He stares at her a moment, then sits down beside her. She fights the urge to move away. “Alright. I am going to tell you how to stay alive. Listen very carefully.”

_I am going to die. Breathe._

“...stay out of the mountains to the west, and the eastern deserts. The experiments there are highly dangerous and highly unpredictable. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat what I just told you.”

“Stay out of the western plains and the eastern deserts. Experiments are unstable.”

“What will happen if the experiments find you?”

She feels the tears in her eyes, tastes blood in her mouth.

_Breathe._

“They’ll kill me.”

Capra looks at her a moment more, gauging her reaction. Clarke controls herself, looking back into his eyes calmly. It feels like the standoff between her and Eloquin in the cell. She hadn’t been sure about dying then.

She was sure now.

_Breathe._

“Tell me your mission.” Capra’s voice dropped even lower. “What is the end game?”

“Cross the Abyss, kill the Experiments, destroy the WSCA, save our people.” She hesitates for a moment. “Survive.”

Capra nods and turns to his men, motioning to the door.

“Wait outside. We’ll be going up in a few moments.”

They obediently filed out and Clarke felt her stomach tighten with uncertainty. Capra moved closer to Clarke, sitting down right in front of her and leaning forward. His eyes were serious, but they had a flicker of something deeper than that. It looked like hope.

“Clarke, there is no simple way to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it. We have reason to believe that your people, the people at your execution, are still alive.”

Clarke is blinded for a moment.

_Light._

“Everyone thought they had been killed right before you pulled the switch, but we discovered that in the panic and confusion after the fact WSCA actually snuck them out of the Development entirely. Clarke,” Capra leans even closer, grabs her arms. She stares back at him, unbelieving. “They’re using them as bait. The WSCA is trying to lure you to them so they can finish what they started. But you have the upper hand, and if you can do what we’ve asked then all of us can make it out of this alive.”

_Bellamy. He’s alive. Breathe_

“How do you know they’re alive?” the strength returns to her voice, surprising. “What if it’s a trap and everyone is dead, even the ones you thought you saw in the Holding?”

Capra looks at her, grimly. “We intercepted a message from the boy.”

Clarke feels the life flood back into her with an almost dangerous dangerous force.

“Bellamy? You talked to him? Is he okay? Why wouldn’t you tell me?!”

_I’m coming Bell, I’m coming_

“We weren’t able talk with him, our lines don’t run that way. We intercepted a communications loop about 3 hours ago.” Capra hesitates. “He was looking for you.”

_Breathe_

Clarke is dizzy with the realization. If they were alive, her mother, her friends, Bellamy, that changes everything. She looked at Capra, fire spreading through her.

“I’m ready. It’s time.”

He smiled ever so slightly at her, then glanced at his watch. “A few more minutes.”

“No.”

Capra’s head snapped up in surprise. Clarke was already on her feet.

_Kill, Destroy, Survive. Kill, Destroy, Survive._

She walked toward the door and Capra followed her, shaking his head but not protesting. He knew as well as Clarke did that the time for waiting was over. The guards snapped to attention as soon as she opened the door and stalked out. They fell into line around her and the party moved down the concrete corridor toward the Cages. Clarke focused, gathered herself.

_Breathe._

The walk felt achingly short. Capra swiped his key card in front of the door, the light flashing a brief green. The guards lined up and down either side of the corridor and Clarke was motioned inside a small chamber with a large metal cage in the center. The cage attendants, dressed in all black robes with masks strapped over their faces to leave only the eyes visible, scurried into position, refusing to meet Clarke’s eyes as they grabbed the ropes that would hoist her out of the bunker and into the Abyss.

_Breathe._

Clarke could feel the panic growing within her, but she destroyed it with the thought of his face. Still alive, still breathing, still looking for her.

_Soon._

“How many others are being released with me?”

Capra smiled tightly. “Three are being exiled around the same time, but that isn’t your concern. They… won’t be able to hurt you.”

Clarke was shaking again. A speaker in the corner of the room crackled, then a strained voice came over the intercom.

“It’s time. Put her in.”

Clarke fought the terror rising in her chest as two of the attendants stepped forward and began walking her toward the cage. Capra followed behind.

“Wait.”

The procession stopped and Capra moved to pull Clarke into a brief hug, an action that surprised her more than anything he had told her that day.

“Don’t forget this.”

She felt him slip something into her pocket. She nodded, barely visible. Capra backed up and Clarke was ushered inside the metal bars. The door clanged shut and she forced herself to turn around, face the wall, drop into a running stance. She wouldn’t have long once the doors opened. She ran her fingers over the raised bumps on the paper in her pocket, identifying the Braille letters.

_May we meet again._

A bell clanged, and the attendants pulled, grunting and yelling as the cage began to slowly rise. A siren rang out, again and again, as a robotic voice counted down.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

The siren kept ringing. The cage rose higher, passing by the cement walls. Clarke could see the daylight creeping in.

_6, 5, 4…._

The cage reached the top of the chute and settled carefully onto the platform that moved underneath it. Clarke looked around wildly for a moment. In all directions, a vast, billowing field. To her right, far in the distance, a dark wood. Ahead of her, mountains. To the left, nothing.

_Woods. That’s where you’re going. Focus focus focus._

_3,2,1_

A horn blared, Clarke tensed, the door opened. Nothing left. It was time to go.

_Run_

_Run_

_Run_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends, please let me know what you think and if I should continue writing this (i.e. kiss my social life/ general sanity goodbye). If it's well received I'll try to have the first actual chapter up ASAP!  
> Also, want to note that not every chapter is written in this strange, choppy format broken up by Clarke's thoughts. Overall, it reads much more like a traditional novel or fanfic :))))


End file.
